Deepthroat
Deepthroat is a song by American rapper Cupcakke. It was released on November 17, 2015, as the second single for her debut mixtape Cum Cake. Lyrics Hump me, fuck me Daddy better make me choke (he better) Hump me, fuck me My tunnel loves to deep throat (it do) Lick, lick, lick, lick (I lick it) I want to eat yo' dick (I do) But I can't fuck up my nails (I can't) So I'mma pick it up with chopsticks Mouth wide open, mouth wide open Mouth wide open like I was at the dentist Mouth wide open, mouth wide open Put it so deep, I can't speak a sentence Mouth wide open, mouth wide open Mouth wide open like I was at the dentist Mouth wide open, mouth wide open Put it so deep I can't speak a sentence My fingers in it, gentle Explore this n**gga mental Imma write my name on his dick Don't need a pen or a pencil All I need is my body My pussy pink just like salami Don't need no drink to get naughty 'Cause bitch I'm not Bill Cosby My pussy mean, and it's clean I'm not a squirter, I cream Keep it smelling like baby wipes I never smell like sardines This will never fucking end Ballerina that dick when I spin I fucked this n**gga so good I ain't swallow one kid, I think I swallowed twins Hump me, fuck me Daddy better make me choke (you better) Hump me, fuck me My tunnel loves to deep throat (it do) Lick, lick, lick, lick (I lick it) I want to eat yo' dick (I do) But I can't fuck up my nails (I can't) So Imma pick it up with chopsticks Mouth wide open, mouth wide open Mouth wide open like I was at the dentist Mouth wide open, mouth wide open Put it so deep, I can't speak a sentence Mouth wide open, mouth wide open Mouth wide open like I was at the dentist Mouth wide open, mouth wide open Put it so deep I can't speak a sentence Just come put it down my butt Let's shoot a movie, no cuts Ride the dick, get my nipples licked That's breastfeeding while we fuck Finna get the dick wet and firm You better sweat me out of my perm Can't wait till it's my turn I wanna blow bubbles with sperm Wanna hit it from the back Let me arch my back Once I arch my back That mean attack this pussy Don't need a pornstar Cause I'm the moderin' All my spit on his dick Sound like I'm gargling Make him bust three nuts, is the task My panties stuck in my ass So I pulled them down to show him the pearl Made his pubic hairs curl fast Fuck this pussy Fuck this pussy Fuck this pussy Come fuck this pussy Fuck this pussy Fuck this pussy Fuck this pussy Come fuck this pussy Why it sucks # The lyrics are DISGUSTING and literally describe every detail about the sex Cupcakke wants. # Her voice is enough to grate on the eardrums. # In the song, she asks the listener to hump her and fuck her. # Some of the lines are so stupid like "lick lick lick lick, I want to eat your dick." # The beat is very lame. # The music video is gross and highly explicit. # On top of that, the music video's production is basic and looks like it was filmed in a hotel room. # The song ends with her repeating "Fuck this pussy" 8 times in a row! Music Video CupcakKe - Deepthroat (prod. by @seemaple) Category:Cupcakke Songs Category:Offensive Songs Category:Gross songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Dirty Rap Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Overly Sexual Songs Category:Explicit Songs Category:Internet Memes Category:Annoying Songs Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:2015 Category:Songs with Too Much Swearing